


Demon's Plaything

by 1V1



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Demon Sex, F/M, Fucking on the Altar, Sacred Defilement, Virginity Loss, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Seeking a cure for the Plague, you turn to the darkness where demons lurk. Magic has failed, so perhaps the arcane might help.





	Demon's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artisanthemage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/gifts).



Standing at the altar, you had begun to regret your decision. It wasn’t that you thought it a bad idea. No, once you made a deal with a devil, they were bound to uphold it. Filling the command in full. The problem was, you were not sure you could endure the lusts of said devil.

Lucio was one of the higher demons of lust, just below the great Asmodeus himself. Pale with golden veins, his eyes were molten copper, surrounded by a deep vermillion. His hair was as gold as his blood, and his body? To call him an Adonis wouldn’t have done him justice. Lucio was made for seduction, for drawing his victims to sin and debauchery. The city was awash with the plague, and no one, not even the countess and her loyal court and allies could find a cure. The people were desperate and dying. The church was awash with victims daily and you? You were helpless against the tide of death. You were desperate as anyone to find a cure; Especially now that you had begun to show the early signs yourself. You resorted to the last option, what was forbidden, as no one had a cure, no one had hope of a cure.

Summoning a demon, a devil of the high order to undo the seal and restore you to your former power.

“So let me understand this my dearest little summoner. You will give me your virginity, your innocent maidenhead, in exchange for a cure of this… plague that had infected you?”  
You swallowed, knowing that you had to lay out exact terms. Devils and demons were tricky things, and one wrong move would land you with his soul.   
“I will allow you to bed me as you wish to take my virginity, and in exchange you shall give me the cure. Not just for myself demon.” You affirmed, “but for all of Vesuvia.”  
His body was draped over the church’s altar, nude, his cock even flaccid still holding far too much allure. He noticed your gaze and grinned, fangs glittering in the low candlelight.  
“A cure that you might give to the unwashed masses in exchange for your virginity. Hardly seems fair on my end.” Lucio rolled his body so he looked upside down at you, back on the cold marble, his hand brushing dangerously low on his groin, drawing your gaze once more to his cock.   
“I- What else would you want of me demon?” His grin widened as he began to stroke himself openly, brazen in his attempt to fluster you. 

“Allow me to make you mine. To come and go as I desire, taking my fill of you whenever I so like, and I will fill your desires. All of them.” Demons would skirt rules, hide meanings.  
“You could have me-“ his eyes lit up in carnal and wicked delight, “-only when acceptable. I have no desire to be raped. “  
His pout was almost comical, and you watched as his right arm began more demonic, gold veins rushing to a dark red as his skin turned from pale to glittering scaled danger. Claws as sharp as daggers making up his digits and the skin to scale now gold as if he was part beast. But, that was his nature. What was a devil and a demon but a beast fallen from the grace of God?  
“In exchange for you virginity, for your sex and pleasure when acceptable and you would have no reason to decline, I grant you the cure to the plague to use as you see fit.” His clawed hand was outstrectched, waiting. To grasp it was to become a sinner, to fall from the grace of god. Your soul might not become Lucio’s but… You looked at him, truly, looked at him. Male perfection, demonic scales and wings at his back. A thin whipcord tail with a spade tip. A devil, a demon.   
“Well, sweet little summoner?”

You adjusted the habit and veil you wore. A sister of the order you were. This was for the good of the people after all.  
His hand was warm, the scales soft, and as Lucio drew you close, his voice was laced with cruel mirth.   
“For you, my dear nun, shall become my worshiper. Not for your people. No, let us be honest with ourselves.” He yanked off the veil, our hair spilling around your face and making you shake in his arms.  
“I gain a lover, stolen from the very arms of the Lord, and you cheat death. It is not for the people you called me. It is for you.” His cock was hard and pressing against your front, the thin cotton not hiding the length or girth of him against you.  
“For you will gain not only the knowledge of pleasure, but of magic and life. Such a wicked thing you are, in this house of God.” His clawed hand ripped the habit, black and white cloth falling to the tile floor, the candles making red and orange light dance on your skin.  
“You summon a Demon in His house. Make a deal rather than exalt His name. You turn from mortal means, and seak the forsaken, the forbidden.” He held you fast as you tried to pull away. Nude save for your undergarments, the demon’s grip was iron. The deal had been made. You were his.

“You are mine now my sweet, and I not one to waste time in indulging in what pleasures are mine.”

He lifted you up, pulling you atop the altar with him. Just that morning, you had served at it’s steps, worshipping God and forsaking the physical attachments an pleasures of the world. Now, you defiled His house, His altar, his name- a demon’s lips on your own, tongue pressing for admittance. You gasped when talons gripped your bottom, kneading the soft flesh there. The moment of hesitance was all Lucio needed to slip his tongue inside, tasting you and swallowing the scream you made as he ripped off your panties.  
“From now on, you might as well forgo that piece of clothing though truth be told-“ He pushed you down, red and gold eyes drinking in the sight of your shaking form, “-I prefer you like this.”  
You pushed him away as he jumped down, tugging your legs until you sat at the edge of the marble, legs spread open around the demon’s shoulders, pussy in clear view of his coveting gaze.  
“How kind you are my pet-“ He licked his lips eyes drifting down as you kept trying to hit him, kick him and get away, fear overtaking common sense. You could hardly fight a human man, how might you fight off a devil?  
“Look at you, so pink and wet. Is that arousal I smell?” He laughed at your blush, your attempt at keeping in your shame. He wanted the shame, the embarrassment, the dejection that came with admitting you found pleasure in a demon’s touch. That you, a member of the cloth, had fallen from grace.

“You smell more divine than the fruits of Eden my dear.” He bent, serpentine tongue flicking your clit. The sudden touch made your entire body jump and your attempts to push him away still. “Ambrosia- that is what we demons call a woman’s arousal. Her nectar.” Again, his tongue flicked the pink bud that was your clit, the jolt of touch more alarming than it was arousing.  
“Like the faithful drink the blood of the son, so shall I drink of the honey of the lamb.” He said, almost reverent as he dipped in, mouth latching over your slit, tongue circling your bud with alarming dexterity. The touch was lightning, and you whimpered in his hold, falling back as he began to make you feel exactly what you had given yourself to. A demon of lust- an incubus that would take your virginity and your soul if give the chance.

Your scream was loud in the empty church as his tongue dove inside you, drinking your slick as you could not deny the building euphoria you had begun to experience. Each pass of his tongue felt like it was stroking deeper, touching a place not even your fingers could reach. Over and over he slid his tongue in and out, swirling it around inside your passage, pushing at your walls, stretching you, coating you with his saliva and your slick- preparing you for him taking what you had offered.

As your peak built, you felt him laugh against your skin, and when he pulled away, the laugh broke into the air with your needy whine. You had been close- so deliciously close to orgasm only to be so cruely denied.

“No, my sweet lamb, when you come, it shall be on my cock.”  
“Please-“ You had to stop, you should stop him. Life wasn’t worth the cost of damnation. Perhaps another cure could be found, you could seek other help-  
“Please what my dearest?” He purred, standing erect, his cock rubbing along you drenched folds.  
“Please stop. I can’t- We can’t-“ You panted, head thrown back and eyes shut as you begged him. You couldn’t do it, couldn’t do him.

Yet the deal had been made. Lucio would have you.  
“Pity my little lambkin. You chose this.” His cock pushed at your entrance, the sudden pressure making you cry out in alarm. Pushing up on your arms you watched in pleasured horror as he sunk into you, the thick head breaching your sex before each inch followed. Your lip was shaking in silence as he filled you and only when the gold curls around his base brushed your own did you fall back, tears in your eyes as you felt yourself give to sin.  
“Ah, yes- now this.” Lucio pulled back, slowly thrusting in and took his fil watching your expression twist from fear to hate to sorrow to pleasure.  
“this is exactly what I desire.” 

Then- Lucio took your virginity completely.

His thrusts began hard and insistent. Cock driving deep and bumping your core, making you gasp and see stars as he would relentlessly chase more and more of your screams and moans of his name. Begging, pleading for it to stop. Yet soon the screams and begging began to lose focus. No more asks to stop. They became pleas for more, harder strokes, deeper thrusts, faster and faster, you lose your self to the sin he gave you. You grabbed his arms to ground yourself, and in his out lust, his claws grabbed your hair, lifting you up so you might watch his cock slam in and out, the shining wetness betraying how much you enjoyed the debauchery.   
“LUCIO-“ You arched your back as you came, cunt throbbing pulsing as it tried to milk him of his seed. Yet he did not come, he kept his pace, wild and mad with his lust, he fucked you harder, eyes black as pitch now, his voice deep and commanding.  
“So I have taken, so you have given.” You cried out a second time, your body overstimulated and your pussy dripping your juices down your body, pooling under your hips.  
“What was yours is now mine.” Lucio’s body glowed in gold and red, and you felt him hold you down as he slammed into you, yet another orgasm forced from you as you screamed, unable to take it.  
“And what was mine-“ He grinned, wild and insane with his visage. A demon, a devil caught in the act of debauched sin with his willing victim, “-is now your’s.”

How burning cum flooding you, and you keened, thrashing in Lucio’s hold as he filled you with demonic seed. It was hot, yet the burn became pleasure, addictive and wanted.  
His laughter echoed in the church as he pumped the last of his spend deep into your core, pushing his tainted seed towards your womb.   
“Now my sweet.” He crooned, picking you up, holding you in his arms like a well sated lover. “Now, our pact is sealed. And you-“ he kissed you, soothing and tender; your eyes fluttering, you kept trying to grasp onto reality, “-are mine.”

Later, you would wake, dressed in you nun’s habit at the steps of the church’s altar. No signs of your demonic ritual or lover to be seen, you for a moment might think it a fever dream brought on by the plague. Yet the ache between your legs, hinted to the truth. The sigil of the devil marked over your heart told the tale. The signs of the plague gone spoke of the bargain.

You belonged to the demon now, and the days of your innocence were gone. Only the lust and sin of the devil remained.


End file.
